


Z tęsknotami jest bezpieczniej, gdy są dwie

by kas_delafere



Series: z każdego szamba da się wyjść [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Cas nie wie, na czym stoi z Deanem, który nie wpadł nawet się przywitać, tylko od razu pojechał po brata. Ale w końcu udaje im się porozmawiać o przyszłości.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: z każdego szamba da się wyjść [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022668
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Z tęsknotami jest bezpieczniej, gdy są dwie

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Szukając tytułu stwierdziłam, że we goin' full Anna Jantar on this one
> 
> Odmawiam obejrzenia finału po raz drugi, nawet dla napisania fika, więc wszystkie rozbieżności wynikają z tego, że widziałam go premierowo na livestreamie o 3 w nocy

Castiel siedział przy barze i przyglądał się, jak Jack rozmawia z Jo i Ashem, odpowiadając na wszystkie ich pytania z, cóż, boską cierpliwością.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedziała Pamela, siadając obok niego.

— Tak jest — dodała Ellen, wycierając szklankę. Postawiła ją przed Pamelą, ale ta pokręciła głową. — Jak wolisz.

— Poczekamy na głównego gościa — odpowiedziała medium. Obie spojrzały na Castiela z uśmieszkami na ustach.

Nikomu nie powiedział, co zaszło. Co wyznał. Ale kiedy zbierał wszystkich i oferował im miejsce w niebie Deana-to-znaczy-Sama-i-Deana, każdy patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby i tak wiedział. Nie miał nic przeciwko, byleby potem nie robili żadnych scen, kiedy Dean się pojawi.

A co do pojawienia się Deana…

Castiel spojrzał w stronę Jacka i zauważył, że on już na niego patrzy ze zmarszczonym czołem. Castiel pokręcił głową, aby nic nie robił; owszem, wydawało mu się to o wiele za wcześnie – minęły tylko miesiące odkąd widział Deana ostatni raz – ale Jack nie powinien używać swoich mocy do wskrzeszania osób, które zginęły za jego „panowania”.

— Och? — odezwała się Pamela, widząc jego reakcję. — Czyżby ktoś już przybył?

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Bobby siedział samotnie na ganku przed knajpą, więc wiedzieli, że Dean na pewno zatrzyma się przy nim i usłyszy o swoim niebie od niego.

Na początku byli zdziwieni, że Castiel nie chce sam przywitać Deana, ale zrozumieli, dlaczego to Bobby powinien mieć ten „zaszczyt”. Nikt na głos nie potępił Johna, ale Bobby był ojcem dla braci Winchester o wiele bardziej niż on.

Castiel miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean nie zareaguje na jego osobę… źle.

Dean nie pomodlił się do niego ani razu, odkąd Castiel obudził się ze wszystkimi swoimi mocami niczym całkiem nowy anioł, z pochylającym się nad nim Jackiem promieniującym boskością. Nie wróżyło to dobrze i nie wyglądało na to, aby Dean chciał z Castielem rozmawiać. Może nie chciał mu zawracać głowy? Chociaż Castiel nie miałby nic przeciwko. Ale nie chciał z kolei narzucać się, jeśli jego obecność miała spowodować, że Dean czułby się niekomfortowo. Może nie powinno go tu być?

Okazało się, że te rozmyślania w ogóle nie były potrzebne. Kiedy Castiel wstał, aby zniknąć, na zewnątrz rozległ się odgłos odpalanej Impali. To było wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla Castiela w kwestii tego, czy Dean chciał się z nim zobaczyć. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Potarł się po piersi i spojrzał jeszcze w stronę wchodzącego do środka Bobby’ego, na którego słowa wszyscy czekali jak na szpilkach.

— Pojechał na przejażdżkę — ogłosił Bobby. — Pewnie wróci z Samem.

Wszyscy pokiwali głową. Castiel też. To miało sens.

Dlaczego Dean miałby… chcieć zobaczyć Castiela, zanim znajdzie brata? Kim Castiel dla niego był, żeby uważać się za ważniejszego?

Jack musiał wyczuć nastrój Castiela, ale zanim zareagował, Castiel zniknął. Doskonale wiedział, że Jack mógł za nim podążyć, ale cieszył się, że tego nie zrobił. Castiel potrzebował czasu dla siebie. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Sam mógł porzucić polowanie, kiedy nie miał Deana u boku, to minie pewnie kilka dekad, zanim Dean wróci do Roadhouse. Może te dekady pomogą Castielowi w dojściu do nowego porządku jego życia – bez Deana, ale ze wspomnieniami o nim.

_Sto lat później/Dwa dni później_

Castiel czuł się dobrze ze swoim postanowieniem. Doglądał pracy innych aniołów, upewniał się, że wszyscy żyją w zgodzie, rozwiązywał konflikty. Nie były to jego obowiązki sprzed Apokalipsy, ale obecne czasy wymagały od niego innego zachowania, aby Jack nie był zmuszony do doglądania wszystkiego sam. Pilnowanie aniołów w niebie było pestką dla takiego serafina jak Castiel.

Ponad pół wieku temu Castiel poczuł, że Sam dołączył do Deana w niebie, a podczas późniejszej wizyty Jack potwierdził, że Dean wrócił ze swojej przejażdżki już nie sam, a z bratem. Powiedział też, że bracia pytali o niego, ale nie nalegał, aby Castiel rzucił wszystko i poszedł się z nimi zobaczyć. Castiel stwierdził więc, że może sobie dać jeszcze trochę czasu, aby zebrać siły na tę wizytę. Aby przemyśleć wszystkie wyjścia z sytuacji, w jakiej się postawił.

Wiedział, czego nie może mieć, ale miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej zachowa przyjaźń Deana. Tyle by mu wystarczyło. Musiał jednak przygotować się na najgorsze, a to nie było łatwe przy natłoku obowiązków.

Zanim się obejrzał, minęło równo sto lat, odkąd Dean trafił do nieba. Jack przyszedł do niego w tę rocznicę z uśmiechem na ustach, jakby doskonale wiedział, że tym razem Castiel nie usiedzi na miejscu.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Castiel, kiedy przetransportował się z Jackiem na ganek Roadhouse. Jack nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć.

— Castiel! — odezwała się Mary, która siedziała na ławce z Ellen.

— Mary, dzień dobry — przywitał się Castiel i skinął jej głową, jednak dla niej to było za mało.

Wstała i przytuliła Castiela, który zamarł. Ellen roześmiała się na widok jego miny.

— Dziękuję za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mojego syna — powiedziała Mary, ściskając go mocno.

— Nie ma za co? — odpowiedział niepewnie, unosząc ręce w górę ale nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić. Wiedział, jak się przytulać, ale był tak zaskoczony, że nie był w stanie połączyć tej wiedzy z ruchem.

Kiedy już obudził się z tego dziwnego letargu, było za późno – Mary odsunęła się i poklepała go jeszcze po ramieniu. Spojrzała na stojącego za Castielem Jacka i uśmiechnęła się.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się w końcu Jack.

Mary podeszła do niego i przyłożyła mu na chwilę dłoń do policzka.

— W porządku? — zapytała Ellen, podszedłszy do Castiela. Szturchnęła go lekko ramieniem, więc zimitował jej gest, wywołując u niej śmiech. — Widzę, że w porządku — dodała. Castiel spojrzał na nią z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy.

Zarzuciła mu ramię na barki i pociągnęła za Mary i Jackiem do środka, nie dając Castielowi czasu na ucieczkę. I może tak było lepiej, bo nie miał wyjścia i musiał w końcu skonfrontować Deana, a poczuł, jakby bliskość Ellen dodawała mu sił.

— Cas! — rozbrzmiało w pomieszczeniu, a po chwili inne okrzyki witające go i wznoszące toast.

Castiel się zdziwił, ale na szczęście udało mu się złapać biegnącą w jego stronę Charlie, która wskoczyła na niego bez skrupułów, owinęła wokół niego nogi i uwiesiła mu się na szyi.

— Ach — odezwał się, trzymając ją jedną ręką w pasie. — Charlie. — Spojrzał na Jacka.

— Charlie chciała przyjść odwiedzić — wyjaśnił Jack. Nie powiedział nic więcej, bo podeszła do nich Jo i wciągnęła go w rozmowę.

Castiel rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było tu zdecydowanie więcej osób, niż powinno być. Obrócił się do Ellen, która poklepała go po plecach, uważając na Charlie.

— Wszyscy chcieli przywitać Sama i Deana — wyjaśniła.

— I ciebie! — Charlie puściła się Castiela i zeskoczyła na ziemię. — Myślałam, że będziesz tu pierwszy.

— Miałem do wykonania pewne obowiązki — odpowiedział. Nie do końca skłamał, ale też nie powiedział pełnej prawdy.

I uszłoby mu to płazem, gdyby Jack nadal nie stał koło nich.

— Nie musiałeś czekać stu lat, aby się pojawić — zauważył. — Obeszliby się bez ciebie.

Jo, Ellen i Charlie spojrzeli na niego oburzone. Mary za to wzięła się pod boki.

— Sto lat? — zapytała. Przekrzywiła głowę i wskazała oczami na kąt pomieszczenia, który Castiel wcześniej po prostu ominął. — Czy to przez nich?

W kącie przy stole bilardowym stali Sam, Ash i Dean. Ash opierał się na kiju i spoglądał to na Deana, to na wejście, na nich. Sam miał skrzyżowane ręce i mówił coś do Deana, który z kolei uparcie grał dalej.

Ach. Dean nie chciał go widzieć.

— Uznam to za zgodę — odparła Mary.

Odwróciła się, jakby chciała do nich podejść, ale Castiel ją powstrzymał.

— Nie trzeba — powiedział. Sto lat i mimo to Castiel nadal poczuł to jak wepchnięcie mu ostrza prosto w serce. — Przywitam się później.

Nikt z obecnych nie był zadowolony, ale pozwolili mu odejść. Przysiadł się do baru, a Pamela od razu podeszła do niego i oparła się na łokciach tuż przed nim.

— Nie idziesz się przywitać? — zapytała.

Wyglądało na to, że nie będzie miał chwili odpoczynku.

— Nie chcę przeszkadzać w grze.

Pamela spoglądała w tamtą stronę.

— Gdy wrócił z Samem, zapytał o ciebie, wiesz? — oznajmiła. — Jego pierwsze słowa, jak wszedł do środka, to „gdzie Cas?”. Nawet z nikim się nie przywitał. — Gdy Cas nie zareagował, bo był zbyt zajęty przyswajaniem tej informacji, westchnęła. — No i gra już się skończyła.

Castiel spojrzał i zauważył, że rzeczywiście, Sam i Ash zostawili Deana samego. Ash dołączył do Pameli za barem, a Sam usiadł obok Castiela.

— Hej, Cas — przywitał się i objął go ramieniem, przytulając go krótko. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Mogłeś wpaść przez te czterdzieści lat, wiesz?

Castiel zmarszczył czoło.

— Jeśli potrzebowałeś pomocy, mogłeś się pomodlić — powiedział.

— Nie, nie, nie potrzebowałem. — Sam pokręcił głową. — Myślałem, że wpadniesz sam z siebie. Myślałem, że nadal jesteś… Dopiero Dean mi powiedział, że Jack wyciągnął cię z Pustki. Jack też nas nie odwiedzał, odkąd stał się bogiem. Nawet przez te tygodnie, kiedy jeszcze Dean… — Sam westchnął i wyciągnął ramiona w górę. — Zapomniałem, ile rzeczy można robić, kiedy jest się przed czterdziestką…

Coś w jego wypowiedzi nie grało Castielowi.

— Jack nic nie powiedział?

Sam spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.

— Mi powiedział Dean, a on się dowiedział od Bobby’ego. — Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, ale przyglądał się Castielowi dłuższą chwilę przenikliwym wzrokiem. — Hej, Cas? — Poczekał, aż Castiel się na nim skupi. — Dlaczego na nas nie poczekałeś, kiedy Dean po mnie pojechał?

Co miał Castiel odpowiedzieć? Prawdę? Nie chciał dzielić się prawdą z nikim. Wystarczyło mu, że Dean znał jego uczucia i było mu przykro, że nie chciał się z nim widzieć, ale był w stanie to przetrawić. A tu Sam mu nagle mówi, że Dean… nie wiedział?

— Musiałem wracać do obowiązków — odpowiedział znowu wymijająco.

— Nie mogły poczekać, aż się zobaczymy? — zapytał Sam. Przeczesał włosy palcami. — Czy byłeś zły, że żadne z nas nie próbowało uratować cię z Pustki? Miałbyś do tego pełne prawo…

— Nie — przerwał mu Castiel, zdziwiony. — Dlaczego miałbym być o to zły? Nie — powtórzył. — Nie chowam o to żadnej urazy — dodał.

Sam rozluźnił się, jakby bardzo ciążyło mu to na sumieniu.

— Cieszę się.

Poklepał jeszcze Castiela po plecach i wstał, aby podejść do machającego w jego kierunku Kevina. Odsłonił tym samym Castielowi tę część pomieszczenia, gdzie był Dean; nadal stał przy stole do bilarda, ale tym razem był z rodzicami. John wyglądał na zaintrygowanego, trzymając kij do gry i bujając go między swoimi palcami, a Mary miała skrzyżowane ręce i rozmawiała z Deanem bardzo ożywionym tonem. Kiedy wskazała w jego stronę, oczy Deana uniosły się i spotkały z oczami Castiela – po raz pierwszy od ponad stu lat.

Castiel uciekł.

Miał zamiar zniknąć całkowicie, ale jego zdolności teleportacji zostały mocno skrócone. Jack podciął mu skrzydła na tę okazję. Castiel wylądował na ganku przed knajpą, bo nie mógł wylecieć z nieba Winchesterów. Korzystając z tego, że był sam, usiadł na ławce, na której siedziały wcześniej Ellen i Mary.

Siedział prosto i w napięciu, próbując zmusić się do oddychania przez nos. Nie potrzebował tego, ale uspokajało go to. Ludzkie potrzeby na ludzkie emocje.

Miał sto lat, aby się na to przygotować. Myślał, że jego uczucie zmalało. Nie widział Deana, nie rozmawiał z nim, nie kontaktował się z nim.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby wszystko wróciło.

Castiel spuścił głowę w dół i się uśmiechnął. Nadal czuł się szczęśliwy; Dean wiedział, że jest kochany, teraz jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy Castiel wyznał mu miłość. Tyle osób się dzisiaj pojawiło, aby mu to pokazać. Castiel również do nich należał, więc nie powinien uciekać. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi, ale kiedy wyciągnął rękę do klamki, one już zaczęły się otwierać. Zamarł z wyciągniętą ręką, wpatrzony w Deana, który stał po drugiej stronie.

Castiel przeżył milenia, ale nagle uderzyło go, jak długo trwał wiek, podczas którego nie był w stanie patrzeć na Deana.

— Witaj, Dean — odezwał się w końcu, opuszczając rękę.

Dean zamrugał, kiwnął głową w bok i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Cześć, Cas — odpowiedział. — Przejedziesz się ze mną?

Castiel pokiwał głową, godząc się od razu. Odsunął się od progu, aby Dean mógł wyjść pierwszy.

Szli do Impali w ciszy. Castiel nie zamierzał jej przerwać, bo nie wiedział, czego Dean od niego oczekiwał. Mógł spodziewać się rozmowy, bo nie jechali z Samem ani nikim innym, ale podczas jazdy nie został poruszony żaden temat. Dean nawet nie włączył muzyki.

Castiel ciekawił się, co by było, gdyby wyciągnął z kieszeni kasetę, którą Dean mu przygotował, i wsadził w odtwarzacz. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc za przednią szybę na drogę przed nimi, dlatego od razu zwrócił uwagę, kiedy zjechali na spokojną drogę i zatrzymali się w głębi lasu, tuż przy domie nad jeziorem.

Dean od razu wysiadł z Impali, więc Castiel chciał podążyć za nim – ciekawił się, co to za miejsce, bo nie przypominał sobie, aby tworzył to dla Deana, więc może…

— Cas — warknął Dean, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim, gdy tylko Castiel zamknął drzwi samochodu.

Castiel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Dean zazwyczaj nie stawał tak blisko, nie wbijał swoją postawą Castiela w Impalę. Nie buzował energią. Castiel otworzył usta, aby zapytać, co się stało, ale Dean wypuścił powietrze z płuc nosem i odwrócił się, odchodząc parę kroków do mola. Zatrzymał się i spoglądał w stronę jeziora.

— Dean? — zapytał niepewnie Castiel, ale nie ruszał się z miejsca. Czuł się wgnieciony w Impalę, jakby niewidzialna siła trzymała go w miejscu; chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie było prawdziwe i jak najbardziej mógłby się poruszyć. Ale nogi odmawiały mu współpracy; jakby ta chwila przy Deanie odebrała mu tę zdolność.

— Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu zaznałeś spokoju — odezwał się w końcu Dean. — Pustka miała być nicością, prawda? Więc myślałem, że w końcu mogłeś zostawić to wszystko za sobą.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego miałbym tego chcieć?

Dean zaśmiał się sucho.

— Dlaczego? Bo odkąd mnie poznałeś, _zmieniłeś się._ Przeze mnie twoje życie się pogorszyło i…

— Nieprawda — przerwał mu Castiel. Nie chciał mówić do pleców Deana, ale nie mógł do niego podejść, aby odwrócić mężczyznę. — To nie dlatego…

— Nie — przerwał tym razem Dean. Zerknął chwilowo przez ramię na Castiela, po czym wziął się pod boki i znowu spojrzał przed siebie. — Ty już swoje powiedziałeś — warknął.

Castiel przełknął i uniósł brodę. Dean miał rację; Castiel nie powinien odbierać mu możliwości odpowiedzenia na jego wyznanie tylko dlatego, że nie podobają mu się użyte przez Deana słowa.

Deanowi też mogło się nie podobać to, co słyszał.

Castiel zacisnął pięści.

— Nie chciałem cię z powrotem — odezwał się w końcu Dean, a jego słowa były jak uderzenie w brzuch. Castiel poczuł, jak jego skrzydła drżą. — Nadal musieliśmy pokonać Chucka. Co byś z tego miał, gdyby twój ojczulek znowu tobą pomiatał? Nic. Nic dobrego. Nie było mowy, abym sprowadzał cię tylko po to, abyś znowu… znowu się poświęcał. — Dean schował ręce do kieszeni i kopnął kamień pod nogami. — A kiedy Jack wchłonął całą jego moc? Nawet o tobie nie wspomniał. Jakie miałem szanse ja, aby cię sprowadzić, skoro nawet on nie mógł? Oczywiście nawet nie myślałem, że zrobił to i nic nie powiedział. — Dean pokręcił głową. — Pewnie brał to za pewnik, że wiemy, że wróciłeś. Ale ty! — Dopiero teraz Dean odwrócił się do niego i wciągnął ostro powietrze w płuca. — Dlaczego się nie pojawiłeś, co?

Castiel odczekał chwilę, aby się upewnić, że Dean już skończył. Kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się do mola i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, Castiel uznał, że teraz jego kolej.

— Jack mnie wskrzesił i poprosił o pomoc w uporządkowaniu nieba — zaczął Castiel powoli. — Zgodziłem się, bo wiedziałem… bo cię znam, Dean, wiedziałem, że po tym wszystkim będziesz potrzebował czasu dla siebie. I na pewno pomodlisz się do mnie, kiedy już pył opadnie. — Castiel zrobił krok do przodu akurat w momencie, kiedy Dean odwrócił się do niego z zaskoczeniem, ale i zrozumieniem na twarzy. — Więc czekałem na modlitwę, która nie nadeszła.

Dean wyrzucił ręce w górę i pokręcił głową.

— Ach, ten Jack — wyrzucił ze słabym śmiechem i potarł twarz dłońmi. — A ja sądziłem, że wszystkiego żałowałeś.

Te słowa poruszyły Castiela, pchnęły go do przodu. Zatrzymał się tuż przed Deanem, który nic na temat tej bliskości tym razem nie powiedział.

— Nie żałowałem i nadal nie żałuję moich słów — oznajmił. Dean musiał wiedzieć, że w oczach Castiela nadal jest Tym Prawym Deanem. — Nic się nie zmieniło — dodał po chwili, ale już z wahaniem. Postawił lewą nogę do tyłu i przesunął na nią ciężar ciała, odsuwając się od Deana. — Jednak chciałbym wiedzieć, na czym stoimy — podjął na nowo.

— To znaczy? — Dean wpatrywał się w niego z dziwną intensywnością.

Castiel wiedział, że Dean nie był taki nieprzyjemny, żeby udawać, że nie wie, o czym mowa, ale sam też potrafił w tę grę grać.

— Mogę się powtórzyć, jeśli nie dosłyszałeś wszystkiego ostatnim razem — oznajmił odważnie. — Jak podejrzewał, Dean otworzył szeroko oczy, jakby bał się usłyszeć ponownie tyle pozytywnych rzeczy o sobie. Castiel mimo to otworzył usta: — Dean…

— Nie, okej — przerwał mu Dean, zasłaniając usta dłonią. — Wszystko słyszałem za pierwszym razem. _Wszystko._

Dopiero po kilku sekundach Dean opuścił rękę. Castiel patrzył na niego, czekając na, cóż, na wyrok.

— Czy nadal możemy być przyjaciółmi? — zapytał.

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

— Mówiłeś, że mnie… wiesz.

— Kocham — powiedział Castiel, nie bojąc się tego słowa. — Tak.

— Tak — powtórzył chrapliwie Dean, po czym odchrząknął. — Właśnie. I chcesz być… przyjaciółmi?

Castiel zmrużył oczy. Uciekł wzrokiem ponad ramię Deana.

— Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektóre rzeczy są nieosiągalne. Ale uważam, że nasza przyjaźń taka nie jest.

Dean przesunął głowę tak, że Castiel musiał na niego spojrzeć. Przez chwilę przypatrywali się sobie bez słów, jednak w końcu Dean westchnął.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego, Cas — oświadczył, po czym szybko złapał Castiela za łokieć. — Nie mogę tego powiedzieć _w tej chwili_ — sprostował. Castiel poczuł, jak jego skrzydła zaczęły drżeć. — Ale jesteś jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu, Cas. Jesteś rodziną. Bez ciebie i Sama, nie byłoby mnie. I wiem, że… że sto lat to dużo czasu… Ale mówiłeś, że nic z twojej strony się nie zmieniło.

Dean zrobił przerwę i czekał na odpowiedź Castiela, który zaczął czuć trochę wstydu. Rzeczywiście przyznał, że nic się w jego uczuciach nie zmieniło. Ale zakładał, że Dean nie wiedział w ogóle o tym, ile czasu dla niego minęło.

— Rozmawiałeś z Mary — rzucił.

— Powiedziała mi, ile dla ciebie minęło.

Castiel zaczął się czuć niekomfortowo. Do czego Dean pił? Czego chciał?

— Tak — powiedział po prostu. _Tak, przeżyłem wiek bez ciebie. Tak, nic się nie zmieniło. Tak, nadal cię kocham._

Dean wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił Castiela, aby anioł patrzył na dom.

— Co o nim sądzisz?

Castiel przekrzywił głowę. Nie wiedział, co to ma do rzeczy, ale nie widział powodu, aby Deanowi odmawiać.

— Z zewnątrz wydaje się nie do końca stabilny. Możliwy do zamieszkania, ale wymagający remontu.

— Dokładnie. Idealny, prawda?

Castiel pokiwał głową. Dla Deana, który lubił majsterkować, taki dom rzeczywiście wydawał się idealny. Pasował do niego.

— Jack mi go sprawił — mówił dalej mężczyzna. — Sam jest po drugiej stronie jeziora, bliżej wszystkich. Chciałbyś się wprowadzić?

Castiel rozrysowywał sobie w głowie nową mapę nieba Deana, żeby wiedzieć, co gdzie się znajdowało, kiedy nagle jego myśli wypełniła pustka po kolejnym pytaniu Deana. Odwrócił się do niego i nie mógł nie skupić wzroku na lekko różowych policzkach i niepewnym uśmiechu.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał.

Dean jakby się tego spodziewał. Pobujał się na stopach i skupił całą uwagę na Castielu.

— Nie jestem w stanie teraz dać ci tego, czego chcesz, ale nie widzę problemu, aby nad tym popracować — wyjaśnił. — Nie jestem… odrzucony twoim wyznaniem. Ani tobą. Chcę sprawdzić, czy to może przerodzić się w coś większego dla mnie. Z mojej strony. Podejrzewam, jestem prawie pewny, że tak. Ale potrzebuję czasu — dodał. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. — Czekałeś na mnie sto lat, więc mam nadzieję, że jeszcze trochę cierpliwości w tobie będzie. Co na to powiesz, Cas?

Castiel nie chciał wierzyć w to, co słyszy, ale był aniołem, więc na pewno się nie przesłyszał. Chciał delikatnie zbadać teren; chciał sprawdzić, czy mogli posunąć się już teraz nieco do przodu, czy może zuchwale powalczyć, skoro Dean dał mu zielone światło.

Przysunął się do niego – tak blisko, że Dean zesztywniał, ale się nie odsunął. Castiel oparł czoło o jego ramię i złapał poły jego koszul w dłonie, trzymając je luźno.

Dean nie zareagował negatywnie. Przez kilka sekund nie zareagował w ogóle. Castiel już miał się odsunąć, kiedy poczuł ruch i po chwili Dean złapał go za bicepsy.

— O tym mówię — powiedział mężczyzna. Powoli oparł policzek na głowie Castiela, który stał nieruchomo, obawiając się, że go spłoszy. — Daj mi czas i nie spieszmy się do mety, dobra? — poprosił Dean.

Zaczął przesuwać dłonie po ramionach Castiela, od barku do łokcia, aż w końcu podniósł je wyżej. Jedną oparł na karku Castiela, a palce drugiej wplótł w jego włosy. Castiel, wnioskując, że Dean odważył się na ten ruch dlatego, że nie widzieli swoich twarzy, zdecydował się pójść kawałek dalej i powoli objął go ramionami, przytulając Deana do siebie. Nie unosił głowy; czekał. Dean zacisnął pięść na jego włosach, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, który oznaczałby, że chciałby puścić Castiela.

— Jeśli będziemy mogli zacząć od takiego poziomu intymności, to z chęcią się wprowadzę, Dean — powiedział w końcu Castiel. — Ale nie chcę być tylko… współlokatorem.

Poczuł i usłyszał, jak Dean przełknął.

— Nie obiecuję, że przez cały czas dam radę…

— Nie tego oczekuję — przerwał mu Cas. — Wiem, że masz swoje granice. — A skoro o nich mowa, Castiel powoli wycofał się z objęć Deana. Dał mu chwilę na pozbieranie się, a potem kontynuował: — Jeśli je przekroczę, daj mi znać.

Dean pokiwał głową.

— Chcesz lecieć po swoje rzeczy?

— Nie mam swoich rzeczy — odparł Castiel. Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć ponownie na budynek. — Ale chciałbym zobaczyć go od środka, aby wiedzieć, ile pracy nas czeka.

— To zapraszam — powiedział Dean. Złapał Castiela za rękaw i zaczął ciągnąć go za sobą. — Jeszcze nic konkretnego nie robiłem, bo nie byłem pewny, czy będę mieszkać w nim sam czy nie…

Castiel spoglądał na Deana, widząc jego olśniewającą duszę i czując nieopisaną radość. Nie sądził, że doświadczy jeszcze kiedyś takiego szczęścia, ale ludzkość zawsze potrafiła zaskakiwać – a Dean Winchester najbardziej.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fik jest zamkniętą w sobie całością. Nie trzeba czytać drugiej części. Jeśli jednak chcecie pobawić się ze mną w gówienku, jakie spn po sobie zostawiło, i lubicie Gabriela równie mocno, jak ja go kocham, to zapraszam (spoiler: będzie sabriel)!  
> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1330304044712259587) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
